roll call
by not a straight trumpet
Summary: The brass section has some new additions.


**a/n:** that movie poster! thank you, hibike gods, we're not done yet. also i saw hayley kiyoko last week and she was amazing

* * *

Natsuki Nakagawa was not bad at her job, Kumiko thought. Quite the opposite, really - she'd slipped into the Vice President role easily - but she could still sense the uneasiness in the room as the roll call began.

"Uh, I guess I'll start with the contrabasses 'cause there're only two of ya? Say your name and your year and . . . one thing about yourself, I guess? God, I used to hate these games, and now I'm hosting one."

"The huntress becomes the, uh, hunted," Kumiko joked weakly. Natsuki quirked an eyebrow. "That's w-what Asuka-senpai would've said if she were here. Something like it, anyway."

"Midori Kawashima, second-year!" Midori chirped, standing up to her full height and still only reaching the top of her contrabass. "One thing about myself is that I love Tuba-kun!"

"Alright, perfect." Natsuki clapped, halfhearted. "Next one?" There was no answer. "Other contrabass? Hello?" The other contrabass in question snored in his chair, prompting Midori to poke him cautiously.

"Motomu-kun?" she whispered. "Hey, it's your turn."

"He's asleep," Natsuki muttered in disbelief.

"Reminds me of someone I knew once," Riko smugly commented, polishing her tuba. Natsuki let out a scoff.

"Alright, let's go to the tubas. There're . . . jeez, there're five of ya this year."

"Mirei Suzuki, here," a lanky girl with an expression that could cut stone called from the side of the room. She didn't look very pleased to be there. "First-year. I play the tuba."

"That's not 'one fact about yourself,' Suzuki-san!" Hazuki hissed in her ear. "They know you play the tuba! You're holding a tuba in your lap!"

"There isn't anything else to say," Mirei retorted. Hazuki shrunk back.

"Anyone else?"

"I'll go." Hazuki sat back up and took a deep breath, like she'd been rehearsing this. "My name's Hazuki Katou, I'm a second-year, and I used to play tennis in middle school!"

"Gotou Takuya, third-year. I'm going to community college next spring."

"I'm Riko Nagase, another third-year, and I'm going to community college as well." The room went quiet for a moment afterwards until a tiny girl sitting next to Mirei hopped up in her seat.

"My name is Satsuki Suzuki, I'm a first year, and I love to play with dogs!"

"Suzuki, eh?" Natsuki looked from her to Mirei. "Any relation?"

"We're sisters!" Satsuki chirped, swinging her arm around a startled Mirei.

"Really?" They didn't look alike in the slightest - Mirei was all sharp angles and tallness, while Satsuki was petite and soft.

"We're adopted," Satsuki continued, "but we call ourselves twins 'cause it makes things easier, even though I'm _technically_ two months older, and I won't let her forget it!"

"Alright, then," Natsuki chuckled. "I guess we're onto the euphs. Kumiko?"

"W-why call on me first?" Kumiko stuttered. "You're the section leader!"

"Which means I can call on whoever I want," Natsuki smugly retorted. Kumiko groaned, conceding.

"I'm, uh, I'm Kumiko Oumae, second-year, and I've been playing the euphonium since preschool."

"Natsuki Nakagawa, third-year and leader of all of ya, and I'm a huge lesbian." Natsuki winked at Mirei as she said it. "Alright, last one of the bunch. No pressure." A girl with a tiny red bow in her hair and a strange, unsettling calmness about her sat forward.

"I'm Kaede Hisaishi, a first-year, and I have incredibly soft skin." Nobody responded to that. Nobody _could_ respond, really.

"Okay, then!" Natsuki abruptly clapped her hands together and stood back up. Everyone's eyes were on her, and Kumiko sensed that this would be the beginning of a very interesting year. "Are you all finished tuning?"

* * *

 **a/n:** most of the info the first-years give is stuff that's mentioned in their bios. the suzukis confuse me endlessly because you'd think if they were in the same year and had the same surname they'd be twins but their birthdays are two months apart? so adoption makes the most sense. also i always got the vibe from kaede that she was kind of offputting so i'm sticking with that until further notice. i love my new idiot children.


End file.
